


Storms

by support_character



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Comfort, First work - Freeform, Jason is scared, M/M, Storms, Thunderstorms, marvin is scared, whizzer brown comforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/support_character/pseuds/support_character
Summary: while whizzer and marvin are comforting jason, whizzer found out where his fear came from.
Relationships: Jason & Marvin (Falsettos), Jason & Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so any critics you’ve got would be good! jason is eight in this and marvin and trina are already divorced.

thunder rumbled and lightning struck outside the windows on a cold new york city night. jason woke up in a cold sweat and looked out his window. rain poured hard and lightning boomed. jason held his blankets tight his wrist started to turn white. tears filled his eyes as he looked to his door. he has always been scared of thunder storms, his whole life he will would go to his mom and dad's room and they would comfort them. maybe it'll be the same with his two dads. thunder clashed again so he wrapped his blanket around his small body and decided to make that chance.

he slowly opens his door and walks down the hallway to his dad's room. after what seems like years, he gets to their door and turns the knob open. his father, marvin, was sitting up on his bed looking out the window holding onto the sheets tightly, like he did before. his fathers boyfriend, whizzer, was still sleeping next to him. marvin's head shot over to his son and smiled sweetly "scared?" jason nodded and marvin shook whizzer awake. whizzer groans quietly as he woke up, he looks at marvin as marvin shrugged his head to the door where jason was.

whizzer sees jason then sits up, "whats wrong jace?" "he doesn't like thunderstorms," marvin answers for him. marvin opens his arms out and jason runs into his arms. he picks jason up and places him in between himself and whizzer. the couple wraps their arms around the small boy as he puts his face into his fathers chest. whizzer moves his arm and wraps it around marvin, bring them both closer to him. marvin put an arm around whizzer also as they both comforted jason the best they can. whizzer has never done something like this before, so he let marvin do whatever he usually did to help him calm down.

lightning crashed against the floor outside and he felt a hand hold tightly against his skin, feeling like a pinch. he looks towards marvin and still sees him talking to jason as the hand on his back slowly un tightens. soon, after much cries and thunder, jason drifted back to sleep. "is he going to be okay for the rest of the night?" whizzer asked for marvin. "he will be fine. he won't wake back up, he hasn't in the past," he states starting to pick jason up in his arms, "i'm going to put him back to bed. you should head back to sleep." he stands up from bed and starts to walk to the door. 

whizzer nods and stays in bed as marvin leaves. marvin seemed tense and whizzer didn't know why. was it because of jason maybe? probably, whizzer thought. soon marvin came back in quickly and almost jumped into bed. "wow slow down marv," whizzer laughs. "shut it whiz,"marvin tells him and stays sitting up in bed. "are you okay marv? you seem tense," whizzer asks. marvin's eyes drift out to the window and nods. whizzer wraps his arms around marvin, "ya know," whizzer starts kissing his neck, "we never had sex in a thunderstorm yet. maybe that'll help you get less tense."

thunder boomed as he felt marvin jump slightly in his arms. whizzer's head perked up as he felt it. "marvin?" he questions resting his head on his shoulder. "yeah?" marvin asked looking over at him. his eyes were filled with fear and his hand drifted to the bed sheets. lightning struck and his head bolted to the window and he started to shake slightly. whizzer looked out the window and smirked a little, "are you scared marvin?" marvin looks over at his face and his eyes widen a little, "what? over some thunder? are you kidding me whiz." 

whizzer have the typical mom look of knowing, and his shaking got more intense as thunder grew louder. whizzer bits his lip to reframe from laughing, "that's where jason got it from then." he then slowly starts laying down with marvin in his arms. marvin flinches slightly but relaxes into him and they lay down all the way. marvin turns his body to look at whizzer in the face, "why are you doing this?" he whispers. "because your obviously scared and i can't just leave you the whole night after you helped jason," he tells him pulling marvin into his chest.

"also, nobody would be here to tease you," whizzer jokes and feels a fist hit his back softly. "it's just that, nobody has helped me out in this situation," marvin mumbles against whizzers chest, "my dad always told me to 'man up' about the situation and would yell at me which honestly made my crying worse." "did you ever tell trina?" whizzer asks rubbing his back. "she found out when we were comforting jason, like you did. she didn't know what to do, even though she was the one who taught me how to comfort jason, she just left me there and was with jason the whole time," he explained, his cheek resting on whizzer's chest.

"well now you have me," whizzer smiles and lightning struck. marvin holds his hand and squeezes it tightly. whizzer rubs the pad of his thumb against marvin's knuckles and kisses the top of his head, "your alright marvin. it won't reach you from in here." he comforts him as he lets him squeeze his hand and chest to the color white. "i don't know what i did to deserve you whizzer," marvin mumbles looking up at whizzer with tear filled eyes. "i don't know what you did either," he jokes, "but i'm here and i won't leave. your stuck with me." "i'm fine with that," he states closing his eyes and lets his body start to relax. 

“thank you. i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! if you have any advice for my work, i would love to hear it. also, if i made any mistakes please comment so i can fix it! i hope you have a fabulous day!


End file.
